


Hitori Kakurenbo

by xingnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Horror, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingnini/pseuds/xingnini
Summary: After discovering some instructions on the internet and some research out of daring curiosity, Kim Jongin decides to drag some of his friends with him to play a little game called Hitori Kakurenbo.





	Hitori Kakurenbo

 

 

“Jongin, are you sure this is going to work?” Kyungsoo asked, handing the others cups of saltwater.

 

“No, I’m pretty sure this is all bull, but I’m willing to try anyway.”

 

“Ge, just let your skepticism keep you away from this game, please!!” Tao begged. “I barely survived the haunted house that you all made me go through last year and that was all fake, what if this shit really works?!”

 

Sehun started laughing at the memory, earning a glare from the blonde Chinese.

 

“All the people in the house have to play. If you don’t want to, then go to the cafe across the street or something, it’s open 24 hours,” Jongin suggested. It was late already, the last minutes of 2 AM creeping towards the devil's hour.

 

“Fine, I’ll do that. Don’t call me if you guys get in trouble or anything.” Tao went into the kitchen to dump his cup of salt water, then to the closet to grab his coat. He walked out the door, mumbling, “I don’t get why they want to do this, dumb idiots. I should've just gone with Suho-hyung.”   

 

“Oh, well. The directions I read said the less people playing, the better... Alright, let’s get started. Where’s the doll?” Jongin asked. Sehun handed him an old stuffed baby boy doll. Jongin found it lying around in the basment, full of dust and fading away in one of the shelves. They already had the materials laid out across the table: uncooked rice, a needle and thread that was the color of blood, a nail clipper, and a knife.

    

Jongin tore open the back of the doll and started removing the white stuffing out of it. While he held it, Sehun dumped the uncooked rice into the doll until it filled it again.

 

“Okay,” Jongin said, handing the nail clipper to Kyungsoo. “Just clip at least one of your nails and put it in the doll. You, too, Sehun. Kyungsoo, when you're done, fill the bathtub with water, please.”

 

“Wait, why? What does putting your nail in the doll do?” Sehun asked. Kyungsoo handed him the nail clipper and proceeded to go to the bathroom. Jongin and the maknae heard the water start running.

 

“It binds the doll to you.”

 

Jongin clipped his nail and put it in the doll before he sewed up the back of the doll with the crimson thread. “The thread represents blood and binds the spirit to the doll. Okay, what do you want to name the doll?”

 

"Gae Ttong?" Sehun called out, laughing. Kyungsoo came back inside the room and rolled his eyes at Sehun's immature choice of a name, but he just went along with it since he couldn't think of a better name at the moment.

 

“Ok, it’s 3 AM already, let’s go,” Jongin said. He took the doll and the knife and headed toward the bathroom, with Sehun and Kyungsoo following behind. While Kyungsoo shut off the water, Jongin put the doll in the tub.

 

“You guys silenced your phones right?” Jongin asked. The others nodded. “If you want to talk, don’t shout across the house, let’s just text from our hiding spots… Aish, watch this not work.” He said, scratching the back of his head of out frustration. “Guys, you have to go around the house and turn off all the lights, while I go turn on the TV. It’s part of the instructions.”

 

Kyungsoo and Sehun set out of the bathroom to switch off all the lights while Kai set the TV to a white static channel. When they were all done, they met up back in the bathroom again. “Okay guys, let’s begin. Kyungsoo, pretend you find me and then ‘stab’ Sehun; Sehun, you do the same to me; I’ll take care of the rest.” He took a deep breath. “Kyungsoo is the first it, Kyungsoo is the first it, Kyungsoo is the first it!”  

 

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin with a weird expression before he resorted to carrying out what he was commanded to do. “I have found you, Sehun,” Kyungsoo said in a really fake tone. You could tell he’s having a blast. He poked Sehun with the knife before handing it to him. “Now Sehun is it, now Sehun is it, now Sehun is it.”

 

“I have found you, Jongin.” Sehun also poked Jongin with the knife. “Now Jongin is it, now Jongin is it, now Jongin is it.”

 

“I have found you, Gae Ttong!!” Jongin raised the knife and stabbed the doll with a powerful thrust in the stomach. “Now Gae Ttong is it, now Gae Ttong is it, now Gae Ttong is it!!” He put the knife next to the doll in the bathtub and started running to his hiding place (the living room closet), phone in hand. Sehun and Kyungsoo understood what he was doing and ran to theirs.

 

Jongin waited for 5 minutes constantly checking his phone for the time. If it doesn't work in another 5 minutes, I will come out of the closet and end the game, he thought. It was 3:09 when he received a text.

To: Kim Jongin  
From: Do Kyungsoo  
Jongin, is something supposed to happen? We are playing with a doll for God’s sakes.   
  
He felt a draft in the closet when his phone shone again.

To: Kim Jongin  
From: Do Kyungsoo  
Shit, I think I hear some footsteps and it suddenly got cold.   
  
Wow, really? Kyungsoo is hearing footsteps? Is this actually really working?

 

To: Do Kyungsoo

From: Kim Jongin

It must be working then… hyung, I’m kind of getting scared, I regret this.

 

Crackle crackle crackle… What’s happening with the TV? It keeps getting louder and then softer and then louder again… It was too loud to the point where I felt my ears were going numb, then softer and it came out as a hazy mumbling drone of buzzing. The TV finally turned off.

 

Then it turned back on.

 

“Where. Are. You.”

 

Fucking shit, did the TV just speak? It’s in my head right, please tell me it’s in my head.

 

Kyungsoo froze in his spot as he heard the TV go off. He was hiding in Joonmyun’s bedroom which was nearest to the living room, Sehun hiding in Minseok-hyung’s bedroom right across. Sehun’s eyes widened with fear and conviction. They could both hear the TV and the quiet footsteps loud and clear from behind the closed doors.

 

“Are. You. Boys. Still. Here?”

 

“Don’t. Hide. From. Me.”

 

“I. Will. Find. You.”

 

“Come. Out. And. Play.”

 

There was another static noise coming from the TV and the temperature dropped even lower. It sounded as if something was coming out of it.

 

Jongin heard a knocking on his door. It sounded like a neighborly knock, as if a friend was visiting. Fucking holy shit, my closet door is right next to the TV. There’s no way that a doll full of fucking rice could make these noises.

 

“Open. The. Door.”

 

No way in fucking hell. Jongin kept quiet as the knocking continued. Only, it grew louder.

 

“I. SAID. OPEN. THE. DOOR.”

 

Mom, if I die today, just know that I love you. Please take care of Jjangah, Monggu, and Jjanggu with noona.

 

“OPEN. THE. FUCKING. DOOR. YOU. PIECE. OF. SHIT.”

 

After a while the banging stopped.

 

“I. Guess. Not. Here.”

 

And the TV turned off.

 

Jongin’s phone illuminated showing a text from Sehun.

 

To: Kim Jongin

From: Oh Sehun

Hyung wtf was all dat in the living room? & its smells rlly bad here, lik a dog died or something

 

To: Kim Jongin

From: Oh Sehun

Hyung can we get out yet I'm getting scared

 

To: Oh Sehun

From: Kim Jongin

Sehun, just stay inside the room you are hiding in. Make sure you have your salt water with you. When I tell you to come out, drink the salt water, but do not swallow it. We have to look for the doll and spit the salt water on it, then dump the rest of the salt water from our cups on it.

 

Jongin pressed ‘Send’.

 

Sehun sat behind the door, sweat starting to form on his head from fear and anxiety. He put his phone down on the floor next to him after sending the two texts to Jongin, the friend that got him into this. In truth, he didn’t really want to go outside and face whatever was going on, and now he had a wretched feeling in his gut for thinking this whole thing was a joke earlier and laughing at the idea of a doll coming after them. Everything was quiet now and he really did not want to leave the room to face whatever was waiting for him out the door.

 

ZZZZZZZZZZZ!!! ZZZZZZZZZZZ!!! ZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!

 

Sehun jumped up from the buzzing of his cellphone on the floor. He heard the TV shoot on.

 

“WHAT. WAS. THAT. NOISE.”

 

“COME. OUT. I. WILL. FIND. YOU.”

 

Sehun felt like crying. He was so scared and he really felt like he was going to die. He wanted to die before he could die from the horrors of whatever was coming to get him.

 

A few moments passed by.

 

The TV turned off.

 

To: Kim Jongin

From: Do Kyungsoo

KIM JONGIN WHAT THE FUCK IS IN THAT DOLL BECAUSE THAT IS NOT JUST A SPIRIT, DID YOU SUMMON A FUCKING DEMON

 

Jongin slowly lifted the phone off his lap, careful not to clutter it on the floor or bang his elbow on any of the shoes in the closet.

 

To: Do Kyungsoo

From: Kim Jongin

Hyung, I’m really really sorry for getting you two into this I didn’t think it would work!!!

 

Kyungsoo almost smacked his forehead against the door until he remembered the situation they were in. Absolutely no noise allowed. The footsteps were still going about the house; could the doll be able to open doors?

 

To: Kim Jongin

From: Do Kyungsoo

WELL YOU DIPSHIT DO YOU SEE ITS WORKING NOW?

 

A door opened. And then it closed. It didn’t sound like it was coming from across the hall, so Sehun must be alright, but it sounded like it came from the living room.

 

To: Kim Jongin

From: Do Kyungsoo

Jongin?

 

A struggle could be heard; something heavy fell with a ‘thud!’, and then there was a deep scream of pain. Everyone was frozen in their spots, too scared to move and see the possibilities become reality. What if these noises were tricks to get them to come out? After a few moments, the TV turned on again.

 

“Hyung. Was. Home.”

 

“I. Killed. Him.”

 

This is a joke right? To lure them out? There was probably no one there.

 

To: Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

From: Kim Jongin

GUYS GET OUT OF YOUR HIDING SPOTS, BRING THE SALT WATER WITH YOU, LOOK FOR THE DOLL AND CALL US WHEN YOU FIND IT WE WILL POUR SALT WATER ALL OVER IT

 

DRINK THE SALTWATER BEFORE YOU LEAVE THE ROOM BUT DO NOT SWALLOW IT

 

Jongin drank some of his salt water and stepped out of the closet and closed it behind him, but something very unexpected met his eyes.

 

The house was dark, but it was illuminated with a blue light coming from the moon, a soothing luminescence coming from outside the window; however, it was not soothing enough to ease the surprise coming from the sight it was shining it’s light on. Park Chanyeol was on the floor, bleeding profusely from wounds on his chest and his hips; the places where Jongin stabbed the doll. Chanyeol appeared to be dead and Jongin suppressed the urge to cry. It was 3 AM, and he thought no one would come home this late; the others had told him they were staying out all night and would come back in the morning.

 

Now they would never know the reason why Chanyeol came home this late.

 

‘Oh my God.’

 

‘This is all my fault.’

 

‘I shouldn’t have stabbed the doll so hard.’

 

‘Chanyeol’s dead. All the blame is on me.’

 

Sehun and Kyungsoo stepped out of the room, their mouths also full of water. Sehun almost spit out his water at the sight of Chanyeol; Kyungsoo retained a grim expression on his face. However, there was no sight of the doll anywhere.

 

Jongin signaled the rest to follow him into the bathroom. Indeed, the doll was not in the bathtub where they last placed it. There was a trail of water left by the doll and the tracks disappeared when it reached the hallway. They had no idea which way the doll went.

 

Jongin pulled out his phone and went to the notes app to type in some words.

 

SPLIT UP TO FIND THE DOLL AND WHEN YOU FIND IT SPIT YOUR SALT WATER ON IT CALL FOR HELP RIGHT AWAY.  

 

Kyungsoo and Sehun got the message and the three of them parted ways. Jongin tried to turn on all the lights in the living room. Flipping the switches up, no light would come on.

 

“HEY!”

 

“Nice. Try.”

 

Jongin jumped at the sight of the TV turning on out of nowhere. He looked around for the remote to see if there was really anyone touching it, if someone was playing a prank on them, or if the doll could be found controlling the remote. There was no one. The remote was splayed on the coffee table, not even pointing the direction of the TV.

 

Kyungsoo went into the kitchen to search for the doll. Chairs were moved around and drawers were opened. Kyungsoo tried to turn the light on, but also to no avail. He stepped further into the kitchen, and then heard some crunching sounds underneath him. He looked down and saw shards of his plates on the floor. He angrily spat his salt water into his cup to yell, "OH, HELL NAH!! KIM JONGIN, YOU ASSWIPE, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! THE BASTARD BROKE ALL MY PLATES AND DISHES!!"

 

Jongin ran into the kitchen and frantically signaled Kyungsoo to drink his saltwater. "You bastard, look at what happened to Chanyeol!!" Kyungsoo choked out, trying to stop his tears. "If we die, it's all your fault!" He drank some of his saltwater again and continued to look for the doll, ignoring Jongin, who was now standing in the same spot full of guilt.

 

Sehun tried to block out everything that was happening outside the room and ignored Kyungsoo's shouting. Where is the doll, the doll... No, he really didn’t want to be the one to find the doll. Kyungsoo-hyung would be able to better handle finding the doll first, or even Jongin. Sehun would just come over when they call and end the game by helping to pour his share of saltwater on the doll. He was in Kris and Lay's room and decided to check in all the drawers first, because that is the place he will be least likely to find the doll.

 

He checked the closet next, because he knew the doll couldn't open doors. He pushed the clothes on the hangers aside only to reveal the bare wall at the back of the closet - no doll. There were only shoes and boxes on the floor. Sehun laughed to himself. He wouldn't be the one to find the doll, his luck isn't that bad.

 

Growing more confident, he shut the closet door and got down on his hands and knees to check directly under Kris's bed. All in one moment, Sehun felt his blood turn to ice, running cold through his body. A scream was stuck in his throat and his limbs felt like they weren't attached to his body anymore. His brain wasn't functioning enough to remind him to spit out the saltwater.

 

Staring back at him was the doll, holding the knife. It was now coming towards Sehun, slowly but surely, and Sehun violently tried to back away, banging his head on the bottom of the bed. The pain in his head registered and he slumped underneath the bed, unable to move, saltwater now on the floor. The last thing he saw were a pair of red eyes right in front of him, silver striking down straight towards his vision.

 

"YOU. NAMED. ME. AFTER. DOG. POOP!!!" The TV roared from the living room. Kyungsoo and Jongin looked at each other with wide eyes and then heard a terrible shrill screaming from one of the bedrooms.

 

Sehun...

 

No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening.

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin sprinted to the bedroom with the door opened all the way, the room that was at the end of the hall. When they got there, the first thing they saw was the bottom half of Sehun's body, legs sticking out from under Kris's bed, flailing and thrashing about; they failed to notice the little trail of blood trickling beside Sehun's body, seeping into the floor until Kyungsoo knelt down beside the maknae. Kyungsoo and Jongin jerked Sehun out from under the bed, but the boy was covering his face with his hands, crying out.

 

Kyungsoo wanted to ask what was the matter and try to the calm the younger down, but he had a mouth full of saltwater that he could not spit out. Had he seen the doll and become frightened? But it was nowhere in sight... With Sehun desperately trying to get out of his friends' grasps, Kyungsoo was able to pry Sehun's hands away from his face, but Jongin and he jumped back, spitting their water out and yelling with fright with what met their eyes.

 

Where Sehun's eyes were suppose to be were now two gaping holes, a seemingly never ending black abyss staring back at Jongin and Kyungsoo. Blood was pooled in his hands and now dribbling down his cheeks; Sehun was literally crying his eyes out.

 

"JONGIN!!! GO CALL THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!" Kyungsoo screamed over Sehun's painful sobbing.

 

"I CAN'T!! IF THE PARAMEDICS COME IN HERE, THEY WILL BE IN MORTAL DANGER TOO. AND WE CAN'T LEAVE THE HOUSE, THE DEMON WILL PROBABLY LEAVE WITH US AND GET STRONGER."

 

"SEHUN IS LOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD!! FIND THE FUCKING DOLL AND END THE GAME!!!" Kyungsoo roared.

 

“Hyung, Jesus Christ, let’s calm down for a second!!” Jongin tried to reason. “Okay, I will go find the doll and you attend to Sehun. Make sure you close the door so the doll won’t come in here, but when I call you after finding the doll, you have to come and spit your salt water on it. Then, we can call the ambulance for Sehun and Chanyeol.” He started walking towards the door, holding onto the knob to close it.

 

“JONGIN, IF YOU DIE ON ME, I’LL KILL YOU 10 TIMES OVER.”

 

Jongin gave a small smile to Kyungsoo. “Don’t worry, hyung, I’ll be back. I’m really sorry about all this, but it’ll be over soon. Calm Sehun down and take care of him.”

 

And he was out the door.

 

Jongin drank his salt water and walked through the hall of closed doors into the living room. He looked around and saw no sign of the doll anywhere. The first thing he noticed was Chanyeol still lying on the floor, pale in a pool of his own blood. The dull red was splotched across his shirt from the stab wounds and his mouth and his eyes were still wide open in timeless fear. Jongin’s heart ached at the sight and he walked over to pull his hyung's eyelids and mouth closed to rest in peace.

 

Suddenly, something moved in the corner of his eye. Jongin quickly turned and saw nothing different about his surroundings… Yeah, it must be the nerves… must be because I’m nervous about the doll… The TV was still a jumble of black and white static, and there was no arm or hand coming out of it to grab him. The closet where he hid was a little open, its door ajar to showing where he hid last.

 

Wait…

 

Jongin closed his door when he left his hiding spot…

 

It was very much open.

 

The doll couldn’t have done that.

 

Something dark and foul fluidly moved to the wall behind Jongin. His heart was beating faster, pulsating through his ears. His skin turned white with goosebumps and it was as if hell was freezing over. Everything suddenly felt cold and clammy, and Jongin just wanted to get out of the apartment. He regretted everything; he regretted dragging his friends into this and getting himself into this mess with his careless stupidity.

 

Black liquid was dripping from the tops of the walls, but as it trickled down the wall, it had a red color. Jongin was feeling nauseous as he realized more and more blood was sliding down the walls. He felt like he would drown, as he saw something in the back wall move again.

 

Jongin chose to quickly turn around.

 

The salt water was rendered useless, as it dripped to the floor from his shocked open mouth.

 

Instead of flashbacks, he saw darkness. Instead of feeling the warmth of heaven, he felt the chills of a demon. Instead of loved ones, he remembered evil. Instead of the determined eyes of his band members that he so adored, the last thing he saw were red wicked ones.

 

Thump. Thump. Thump.

 

Kyungsoo heard slow approaching footsteps. They sounded a little uneven, so Kyungsoo was a little unsure — the demon can’t open doors right? Jongin has been gone for about an hour already, but he knew Jongin was still moving around in the house, probably looking for the doll.

 

This whole ordeal made him realize Jongin was very irresponsible for this whole thing. Chanyeol is dead and Sehun is visually impaired forever; but Kyungsoo didn’t want to lose Jongin either.

 

Thump. Thump. Thump.

 

Was he finally coming back? Was it all finally over?

 

Sehun finally calmed down and he was numb with the fact that he lost not only his eyesight, but both his eyes. He was holding one of Kris’s shirts to his face to staunch the bleeding in his eyes. Kyungsoo was brushing his hair with his hands, trying to give Sehun a feeling of a mother’s touch to drain away the pain until he could get to the hospital.

 

Thump. Thump. Thump.

 

The footsteps stopped in front of the door. The doorknob turned.

 

Wait.

 

Didn’t Jongin say he needed help to pour salt water on the doll? Didn’t he say he would call for help?

 

Dread seeped deep into Kyungsoo’s skin as he abruptly stood up and lunged for the door.

 

It was too late.

 

The door opened and Jongin was staring at Kyungsoo. He was staring, but not with his own eyes. He was covered in blood all over.

 

“J-Jongin?”

 

“Is Jongin there?” Sehun called out, blindly. He looked as if he was trying to look at something, maybe trying to see his friend of the same age, but instead he was staring at the window, looking out at nothing.

 

Red eyes and heavy breathing. There was a huge knife in his hand; and it was bloody.

 

Another second and that knife was gone from his hand. He chucked the knife straight into Oh Sehun’s forehead, where it was deeply lodged in the center, just above where his eyes were supposed to be.

 

Kyungsoo just watched as Sehun’s body slumped down from his sitting position and completely onto the floor. Sehun was dead, and Kyungsoo was frozen and terrified. “S-Sehun?” The boy  whose name was called did not move. He did not respond. He was long gone.

 

Kyungsoo turned back only to find Jongin standing right above him. The glow in his eyes were not human, they were red and bloodshot; he could not find Jongin in there — only murder and evil.

 

Even when Jongin’s hand shot out towards Kyungsoo’s neck, he could not move. He tried to struggle and thrash around, but his mind was befuddled. He was going to die and he could not think straight. Jongin lifted Kyungsoo by his neck, and the victim felt air leave and he wanted to cough, but he was choking. He couldn’t even call his friend by his name to try to get him to recognize him and stop what was happening.

 

Jongin put him back on the floor standing, but Kyungsoo emerged into a fit of coughs. The possessed dragged him over to where Sehun was and took out the knife from his head. Kyungsoo was pinned against the wall with Jongin blocking his way, no place to escape.

 

“What were you doing, hiding in here?” Jongin said with a demonic smile. “I told you I would find you.”

 

Kyungsoo gained control of his breathing once again, but the boy in front of him was fiddling around with the bloody knife. "Jongin," he panted, "Jongin, please."

 

"Jongin? I'm not Jongin. I'm the 'bastard who broke all your plates and dishes.'"

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened as he realized his friend’s soul was not to be found anywhere in the body in front of him. “You… You’re a demon…”

 

“Of course,” the demon replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. He ran the knife lightly across Kyungsoo’s face, but deep enough to make it bleed and cause Kyungsoo to wince.

 

“What are you going to do with me? Mutilate my body beyond recognition? Kill me slowly and make sure I suffer? What have you done with Jongin?”

 

“One question at a time, you’re giving me a headache,” the demon smirked. “I like the way you are headstrong, despite your oncoming death.”

 

The possessed body lifted the knife and struck, and Kyungsoo’s agonizing screams and Jongin’s demonic laughter pierced into the night.

 

===

 

BREAKING NEWS: FOUR BOY BAND MEMBERS FOUND DEAD IN DORM ROOM

 

Four members of EXO, SM Entertainment's popular Korean-Chinese boy band, were found brutally murdered in their dormitories around 9 in the morning on Sunday.

 

One died from loss of blood; slashes were found on his chest and stab wounds on his hips. His face was mauled and was far beyond recognition, although he was later identified by his band members and the I.D. in his wallet, found in his pocket.

 

One suffered a blow to the back of his head and his eyes were gouged out. He was stabbed in the forehead.

 

One had his neck twisted in an unnatural way. Bruises were found on his neck which indicates suffocation or choking may have occurred. He has been stabbed multiple times in his neck and stomach, which may be the cause of death.

 

One's legs and left arm were dismembered and body was twisted in an unnatural way. Tongue was cut off and words are carved into skin all over body. Suicide is a possibility because a knife was found in the remaining intact hand, but demonic activity is being investigated.

 

Neighbors called the authorities around 5 in the morning when they heard screaming and laughing resounding from the dorm. When police arrived, everything was quiet in the dorm and the door was not answered so the reports from neighbors were dismissed.

 

“We woke up to disturbing sounds of laughter and pained screams. At first we knocked on the door, but no one answered so we resorted to calling the police. By the time the police came, everything stopped, so we just assumed they were just watching a movie or something and fell back asleep,” a source says.

 

Fans are angry that the door wasn’t kicked down, which could have saved the members in time. The police have stated that privacy was very important when dealing with idols and did not want to interfere and cause trouble with the band’s company.

 

The remaining EXO members returned to their dorm around 9 in the morning and discovered what had occurred during the nighttime. The rest of the EXO members’ activities are being put on hold until further statements from SM Entertainment.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha i gave up towards the end; i wanted to try out a new genre but I guess horror isn't my thing :P sorry it wasn't scary ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>    
> fun fact #1: After Jongin was possessed, he stayed in the living room for an hour, mutilating Chanyeol's body (cutting up his face repeatedly). When the three boys first found Chanyeol, he was recognizable. However, in the newspaper article, it is mentioned that Chanyeol was barely able to be identified. 
> 
> fun fact #2: Yeah, Jongin continued to torture Kyungsoo for a few hours. After Kyungsoo died, the demon then decided to do da demonic stuffz to Jongin mentioned in the article.
> 
>    
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
